We Have To
by grungekitty
Summary: :/ my awesome title! *facepalm* anyway! Antauri confronts Chiro after he makes a very dangerous call and get's the team injured Antauri/Chiro father/son fluff worked in there. NOBODY'S POSTED FOR DAYS! so here! enjoy it like starving, ravage wolfs! or spit it back out in disgust! I don't care!


**idea came from "Everyday HyperForce" by "Night of StarClan"**

**chapter "What is Important"**

**the line:**

_**"Well, she followed me!"**_

_**"Exactly", growled the black monkey. "She followed you into a battle she knew that was impossible to win."... "Chiro as leader of the team, you have to think of us. I asked you to order retreat because then the only more the less terrible thing that would've happened...**_

**I thought she was gonna take it somewhere**

**but she didn't**

**so I thought, why don't I?**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Otto and SPRX were in medbay

Gibson was treating them in a sling

and Nova was helping the best she could

Antauri went to Chiro's room

"what did you think you were doing making an idiot call like that!?" Antauri snipped

Chiro looked up

"I was just trying to help th-" Chiro started

"YOU COULD OF GOTTEN EVERYONE KILLED!" Antauri yelled

"HEY!" Chiro said as he stood up "I didn't force anyone to go with me!"

"YES YOU DID!" Antauri said

"I SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT NO ONE HAD TO GO IN WITH ME!" Chiro yelled

"YOU STILL FORCED US!" Antauri yelled

"I DID NOT! HOW? HOW DID I FORCE ANYONE TO COME WITH? HOW?" Chiro yelled

Antauri stared at Chiro for a second

then calmed down, remembering that Chiro didn't know this

"you're the leader" Antauri said simply

"meaning...?" Chiro asked inpatiently

"that's how you forced them, as leader, the team will just follow you, obey your orders, and just accept that you know best" Antauri said

"that's stupid!" Chiro said

"'stupid' as it may be, it's instinct. As much as we think you're making a dumb call, we still follow it. not as much me as the others, I don't think that they're self aware enough to even realize this. There's a responsibility here Chiro, you are, to a degree, thinking for us! It's always been that way, why do you think we let Mandarin go so far?" Antauri said

Chiro didn't look at him

"I have a suspicion that it's in the alchemist's original programming. I know we all feel compelled to listen to you. it's never felt like a decision. We've just done it, even when Mandarin asked something impossible of us, we still did it, it took him becoming a threat to Shuggazoom for our instinct to protect the city to out weigh our instinct to follow our leader!" Antauri sighed, then his voice raised slightly "so when you make such immature, unthought out calls, even if you say we don't have to go, we still have to! we just do!"

Chiro stayed silent

"Mandarin have discovered this power over us a while back, and he used it. It took me forever to figure out why we were still listening to him after the abuse he put us through. he pushed the line as far as it would go! ...the risk he make us take, Chiro! I'm surprised that we all lived" Antauri shook his head

Chiro finally looked up

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't know"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of snapped at you. I should have realized that you didn't know. sometimes I have to remind myself that you're still just a child" Antauri smiled

"I'm seventeen, Antauri" Chiro said

Antauri looked him up and down

"you're still a child" he smiled

then mess with the boy's hair

"I'll be more careful" Chiro said

"let's go check on the others" Antauri said, waving Chiro along

"then maybe we could go get some cupcakes when every one's recovered?" Chiro asked

Antauri looked at him and smiled

"still a child" he lightly chuckled "ok"

* * *

**there!**

**just a bit of an idea**

**but who knows what's in the hyper force's programming!**

**what they do because they **_**have **_**to!**

**meh *shrug***

**whatever I guess**

**hope you enjoyed it**

**OH YEAH!**

**I have another SRMTHFG! AMV up!**

**"SRMTHFG! Cirque Dans La Rue"**

**it's a tribute to "Circus of Ooze"**

**check it out if you would please?**

**may :)'s find their way to you!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
